


Yogurt

by Water_Drinker



Category: Date A Live, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Funny, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water_Drinker/pseuds/Water_Drinker
Kudos: 7





	Yogurt

“What’s going on here? Where am I.” Tohka Yatogami said as she looked around the pitch black room. Her eyes slowly focused on a dim light in the distance. “Hello?” She yelled out while cautiously approaching the light. As Tohka got close enough, she saw a very useful looking woman, with long silky, sky blue hair. “Who are you, and where am I?” Tohka demanded this woman to tell her. 

“Who am I?” The woman said, with a smug grin on her face. “I am Aqua, the  _ beautiful  _ Goddess of water who guides humans to the afterlife. This area around us is simply a temporary waiting room for people before we decide where they go.”    
  
“Why am I here? I’m not even a human, I’m a spirit! I’m not supposed to die.” Tohka shouted in disapproval. 

“Oh yeah your death  _ hehe. _ ” Aqua chuckled “One of the funniest I’ve ever heard of. You… CHOKED TO DEATH ON A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH AHAHAHAHA!!” Aqua shouted and began laughing hysterically, tears coming out of her eyes.

Tohka was angry and began to pout “This is not fair! Please send me back to my life before this instant!” She demanded. 

“Ehh?” Aqua said carelessly. “That’s not quite how it works. We can’t just send you wherever willy-nilly.” 

That’s when another voice was heard from the shadows. “This is payback for saying I pad my chest!” She created a portal under Tohka’s feet and shoved Aqua from behind and they both slid through it. 

“ERIS!!! NOT AGAIN, I JUST GOT BACK!!!” Aqua shouted in dismay. They both landed gently on a bed of soft flowers.   
  
Tohka began to sob. “Why did I have to die? I was already happy with the way things were. After all those years of suffering, I had finally found what I was searching for. And now it’s gone. Just like that." 

Then, Aqua did something a little out of character. She embraced her with an emotional hug. "All we have is each other right now. We're going to have to deal with it." she said. "We're going to have to rely on each other in this unknown place." The sky was deep violet; it was extremely hot and humid. Definitely different from Earth. "Come, let's explore this forbidden land together." Aqua said as she reached out her hand to lift the spirits of Tohka.

And so they walked together for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, they reached a factory building. A quick look at the front, and they could see that it was a yogurt factory. This building had nobody inside. It was abandoned, but it had not been that way for very long. There were several refrigerators stacked with many flavors of yogurt. Oddly enough, this place had a few really nice bedrooms too. 

"Look, Tohka!" Aqua dove in the huge bed face first. 

"I-Is there enough room for both of us on it?" Tohka said while blushing. 

"Eh, we're both girls. Does it really matter if we lay together on this bed?" Aqua replied.

"I suppose not." Tohka said as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"I'm gonna look for some food and stuff. Be right back." Aqua said. 

And so she began searching through the endless fridges for anything other than yogurt. She was unsuccessful,"UGGHHH! It's all just yogurt." so she just grabbed one for her and one for Tohka. "Blueberry and grape should be fine I suppose." She said. 

When she got back, Tohka was half asleep. They were both exhausted from walking for hours. She set the yogurts down and poked Tohka. "Hey sleepy head. You should eat something. We haven't eaten since we've been in this world." Aqua said. 

"You're right," Tohka said as she wiped her tired eyes. "I am pretty hungry. Do we have any spoons?" 

"No, we'll just have to lick them." Aqua replied. 

"Not a big deal, I guess." Tohka said. And they began to lick their yogurt. Tohka had the grape, and Aqua had blueberry. Aqua noticed that Tohka gobbled her yogurt up very quickly and had some on her cheek. She proceeded to walk up to her, placing her hands on Tohka's shoulders, and licked the yogurt off her cheek. Tohka turned red with embarrassment.

"What was that for!?" Tohka reacted. 

"I had to get that off your cheek." Aqua said with a smug attitude. "It was bothering me."

"You could've just told me." Tohka said. 

"But we have no napkins." Aqua quickly replied with a fake look of ignorance on her face. 

"I suppose that's true." Tohka agreed. 

"We should get some sleep now. I'm absolutely exhausted." Aqua said. She then proceeded to take off her skirt and shirt. She also untied her hair. 

"Are you sure it's really okay for you to take that stuff off here?" Tohka asked.

"I already said it before. Were both girls, does it really matter?" Aqua reiterated.

"Okay, fine." Tohka agreed. She decided to take off her skirt as well in order to become more comfortable.

The room was dimly lit and there was no light switch. It was fairly cold too, with only one blanket they had to share. As they were under the covers, they gazed at each other in the eyes.

"Can you look the other way? I can't sleep with your eyes on me." Tohka said.

"But I'm only comfortable when I'm laying on my left side. You're going to have to be the one to look the other way." Aqua said.

Tohka obliged without saying a word. After she turned over, Aqua slid closer to her. Tohka then felt something. "Aqua." Tohka said

"What?" Aqua replied

"Your chest is pressed up against my back." Tohka said.

"Oh. I guess it is, isn't it. Do you mind if we stay like this? It's actually pretty comfortable" Aqua said. 

"I… suppose that's fine." Tohka started to feel warm inside. Aqua placed her hand gently on Tohka's smooth inner thigh and slowly ran it up and down.

"Do you feel what I feel?" Aqua asked Tohka. Without saying a word, Tohka turned around, looked directly into her eyes and nodded her head yes. Tohka began to weave her hands through Aqua's silky hair. She gently pulled her closer and came together for a long, passionate kiss. At the same time, Aqua placed her hands on Tohka's smooth, squishy breasts. Tohka let out a faint moan. 

"Strip it all off." Aqua said as she ripped off all of Tohka's bra and panties. Aqua did the same to herself. They continued to kiss while feeling each other everywhere, pressing their naked bodies together. Aqua started to kiss and suck onTohka's nipples.

"Oh, they're so hard. You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Aqua said. Tohka just blushed, without saying a word. The only things she could get out were soft moans. Tohka returned the favor by sliding her hands down Aqua's silky thighs and rubbing the spot in between her legs. Tohka could immediately feel how wet Aqua was. She was slowly, but firmly rubbing her in a circular motion. She teased her by slowly sticking in just one finger and then pulling it out. her finger was dripping with Aqua fluid. Aqua starter doing the same to Tohka. She put two fingers in, as deep as she could, and then curled them back while inside. 

"Let me see how you taste." Aqua said. She licked her fingers, and then kissed Tohka roughly, making love to her tongue. "Ooooh, I can taste your yogurt." Aqua said as she giggled. "I have an idea, hold on." Aqua quickly bounced out of the room. Tohka watched and enjoyed the view from behind. When she returned, she was carrying as many containers of yogurt as she possibly could. She already opened all of them too. "We're going to get sticky!" Aqua said with enthusiasm. She dumped a ton of yogurt all over Tohka's thick naked body. She poured some on herself too. Aqua then laid down on top of her and smeared it all over her, rubbing their slippery chests together. "I'm going to lick all of this off you." Aqua said as she moaned.

She started at her feet, gently tickling her before licking slowly in between her toes, getting all the sweet, sticky yogurt. She sucked each toe clean, individually. Tohka's thighs were all sticky too. Aqua made sure to lick absolutely every centimeter, slowly and firmly. Kissing her thighs at the top. Focusing more on the inside part of them. She took her time with this. Continuing to love Tohka's thighs with her mouth long after all the yogurt was gone. "I could lick your yummy thighs forever." Aqua said. 

"Please do as you wish." Tohka replied. She was breathing heavily in anticipation of what might happen.

"Next up is your tummy." Aqua said with a wink. She kissed Tohka's soft stomach all over. She poked her belly button with her finger. 

This surprised Tohka and she jumped up and squealed "Eeeek!"

"Hehe." Aqua giggled. "Got you." She said with a big smile. "It's fun to tease you." She said as she stuck out her tongue at Tohka. Aqua then gently nibbled on her silky, supple boobs. She twirled all around her nipples with her wet mouth. "I think I'm ready to get back to the best part." 

"Wait." Tohka replied. "I want to make you feel good too. It doesn't have to be all for me."

"Okay. We can both please each other at the same time." Aqua said. she flipped over so that they were in a position to do so. As soon as Aqua was over her face, Tohka immediately surprised her with something wild by sticking her tongue all the way in.

"You taste like… Water." Tohka said, somewhat surprised.

"I'm not sure what else you'd expect, heh." Aqua said, as she shyly laughed. 

Tohka started to swirl her tongue around Aqua's clit. Aqua's legs began to tremble. It felt so good that she couldn't focus on what she was trying to do for Tohka. Aqua just sat up and rode her face. She could not think straight. Her mind was melting. Tohka began putting more pressure on her tongue, hitting the spot faster and harder. This made Aqua's back arch, her spine tingled, her toes were clenched tight, and her soft moans became louder and longer. Tohka continued to go at it and Aqua started shrieking and moaning even more. 

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Aqua moaned, her heart was pounding. "Don't stop, I'm so close!" She was squirming all over now in anticipation of what was going to come. 

"I hope I'm pleasing you properly." Tohka said with Aqua juice dripping down all over her mouth. 

Aqua just yelled "Yes!!" and then she shoved Tohka's face back in between her legs. Tohka went as fast as she could, her tongue was practically vibrating on Aqua's sweet spot. "Ahahhhhhhahhahahahhahahahahah+×%÷%÷×!#####!!¬" She was losing control of everything, including her voice. Aqua grinded and pushed her hips towards Tohka's hot tongue. Then, Tohka kept licking fast and hard in just the right spot, and made Aqua squirt out her love nectar all over the place. This made Aqua yell and moan uncontrollably. That orgasm was sharp and quick. Aqua was writhing in pleasure as her clit was in heaven.

As chills ran down her spine, Aqua said "I've never felt this good before." She looked into Tohka's sweet dark purple eyes, put both hands around the back of her neck, and pulled her in for a long kiss. She tasted deep inside her mouth. When she pulled away, she said "Make me gush again."

A slightly embarrassed, but now more confident Tohka simply replied with a smile. She didn't need any words. She dove back in, mouth first. Tohka spread her out with her hands and licked as softly as she could right on the same spot. It made Aqua wince because she was still super sensitive from what had just happened. Tohka gently slid in two fingers while continuing to swirl her tongue on Aqua. She took a moment to appreciate Aqua's legs. She kissed and sucked on her inner thighs while fingering her. After a moment, she went back to the main dish. 

"Fuck, your fingers are feel so good." Aqua said. Another wave of ecstasy was coming soon. Tohka could feel Aqua becoming even more wet inside. She was so slippery. Tohka licked and fingered harder and harder and harder until Aqua was right on the edge. "Oh my god! You're gonna make me squirt again!" Aqua yelled. Aqua's hot juices burst out all over Tohka's soft, beautiful face. So much came out this time. Tohka's face was soaked with Aqua cum. Tohka's eyes were fiery and fierce. You could see how turned on she was. She licked the fluid off her lips and kissed Aqua's throbbing pussy once more.

"Can we do more, please!?" Tohka said with great enthusiasm. 

"Oh you want more? I have exactly what you need." Aqua said seductively. Using her magical water powers, she created a special dildo made out of ice. It was not just regular ice though. It was somehow able to stay solid despite being nice and warm. This special ice object was also super slippery. "Tohka, suck on this." Aqua said. 

Tohka did what she was told and said "Wow, it tastes like water!"

"The taste is not the point." Aqua said with a smug look in her eyes. "This thick, long, object is going to go inside you. I'm going to fuck you with it. Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Do whatever you want to my body." Tohka said. She was incredibly horny from what they had already done. Aqua took just a brief moment to appreciate Tohka with her tongue. Then, Aqua took the object in her hand and slowly started teasing Tohka with it. She pretended she was about to stick it in. She just swirled the tip around her hole for a while. 

"Please, I can't take it anymore! I want you to fill me up, Aqua!" Tohka pleaded. 

"Beg for it." Aqua demanded. "I want you to beg for it harder than that."

"Please, please, please Aqua-sama! Please bless me by fucking me properly. I'll do anything you want." Tohka begged.

"Lay down on your stomach, and lick my toes." Aqua commanded. Tohka listened to the instructions. She licked them all thoroughly. Getting each toe individually. Kissing them, and sticking her tongue in between. "Tell me how good my foot tastes, you filthy whore." Aqua said.

"It tastes perfect Aqua. You can gag me with your toes all you want." Tohka obeyed.

"Okay, you've been a good girl. I will give you what you're wishing for, my slut."

Tohka laid down on the bed, with her legs open wide. Aqua took the object and very slowly penetrated Tohka. She left it deep inside for several seconds before pulling it all the way out. She could see that Tohka was dripping with sticky juices. The ice was now soaked with it. "This tastes like the grape yogurt from before." Aqua said, after taking a quick lick.

Aqua started to put it in and out, gently and slowly. She could tell that Tohka was enjoying it this way. Occasionally, she'd take it out and just tease her by swirling the tip up and down the opening. Then she'd put it back in deep. 

"Aqua, fuck me harder. I want it harder!" Tohka moaned out. 

"I'll give it to you how you wish." Aqua replied. She started going really hard and fast. "Oooohhhh, I can tell you're going to cum. Should I hit it even faster and make you feel the powerful pleasure?" She started moving it even faster, hitting just the right spot. Tohka was so close, she could feel it coming.

"You're going to cum in 5… 4… 3… 2… NOPE! Just kidding." Aqua said as she stopped and giggled. "I'm not going to let you off that easy." 

"Please let me finish Aqua-sama. I'm begging you. My insides ache for your big, hot ice cock." Tohka said. She was so close, just another few thrusts would get her there.    
  


Aqua put it in slowly, gently for just one stroke. And then she immediately went as hard, fast, and deep as she could. It only took just a few seconds and it happened.   
  
“Oh fuck, oh fuck! THANK YOU AQUAAAAAAAAAA!” Tohka screamed out as the orgasm occurred. It sent waves of pleasure through her whole body, up her spine and down to her toes as they curled. When Aqua pulled it out, it was covered in Tohka cream.    
  
“My arms are absolutely beat. I can’t do this any longer.” Aqua said.   
  


“That’s okay. I’m satisfied.  _ For now _ .” Tohka said with a wink.   
  
“For now? You mean you want to do this ag-” Aqua was saying before Tohka cut her off.   
  
“Of course we’ll do it again. Every single night. There are many things left for us to try” Tohka said. And so they fell asleep together, embraced in each others’ naked bodies. This was only the beginning.


End file.
